


A Very Klance Christmas

by TheREALRedVans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, klance, xmas, xtreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheREALRedVans/pseuds/TheREALRedVans
Summary: A series of Klance Christmas Oneshots!! I haven't written in a while but my hands are ITCHING to type up some Quality Fluff considering all I write anymore seems to be ANGST





	A Very Klance Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are going to be based on prompts by the lovely nadiahilker on tumblr ( nadiahilker.tumblr.com ) from this link :  
> http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we

Christmas had always been an interesting time in the Shirogane household, and Keith didn't think he'd ever get used to it. During his stay there, the entire Christmas season was spent decorating one thing or another, baking and wrapping presents, or just sitting together and doing, well, family Christmas things. Family things in general were a foreign concept to poor Keith Kogane, but _Christmas_ Family Things were a whole new world. 

The Shiroganes would make hot chocolate and sit in the living room while talking about everything. When they welcomed Keith into their home, he had no idea what to expect. He figured they'd make him spend the entire Christmas season in his room like the other families, but they had been different from the very beginning. They invited him to go places with them, asked him about his day, and were overall just... kind to him.

Keith sighed as he remembered those years, looking out the glass of the castle observatory. Pidge's calendar said that today was December 1st, the start of the Shirogane Christmas Season. Keith felt his mood dampen at this, and while Shiro had clearly noticed, nobody else had seemed to catch on. Well, almost nobody.

The sound of light footsteps echoed through the room and Keith turned to see his teammate, Lance, walk in cautiously. "Hey dude," Lance started, but trailed off as he sat on the ground in front of the glass. Keith just looked at him questioningly before looking back out at the stars. "Uh, so, what's up?" 

Keith almost laughed at how awkward Lance sounded, but he just shrugged. There was no way in hell he was going to pour his feelings out to Lance McClain of all people. No, he _couldn't_ spill everything to the one person on the ship who could probably ruin him. Of course Shiro was important to him, but they were brothers, Keith didn't get butterflies when he looked at Shiro. He didn't want to kiss him or tell him he was pretty. No, Lance was the only person in the world (or even universe) who could make Keith melt with just finger-guns or a smile.

Lance didn't seem to get discouraged by the lack of response. He just stared out the glass, and Keith couldn't stop himself from turning and watching the way his eyes reflected the space outside, the bright stars and shimmering planets, and seemed to make even the empty black voids look beautiful. Not to mention, the sweet, soft smile on his lips which made it even harder to look away, and now Keith was counting the dusting of fading freckles on his nose and cheeks, and the slight smile lines that he knows Lance hates but Keith just finds so endearing. The sweet dimples and the barely-there curls at the tips of his hair, and oh god Keith was so far gone and- 

and now he noticed that Lance was looking at him with an impossibly soft smile, looking at him so sweetly. Keith wished nothing more than for Lance to look at him like that all the time. His breath was caught in his chest and Lance had the decency to blush as he looked down, smiling bashfully now. The red paladin was surely the same colour as his lion by now, looking away in an attempt to hide his blush. 

"I guess... I guess I just miss Earth. It's Christmas Season and... all I can think about is Christmas with Shiro's family. My first real Christmas, or at least the one I can remember, was with them, you know? I never thought I'd miss anything from that planet. It's stupid."

Lance looked back at him, not smiling but with a look of empathy. "I get it. Well, not exactly, but the McClain Christmas was a long ordeal as well, though it may have been more than a month." He paused and sighed fondly. "Damn, I miss them so much." A small sad smile replaced his frown, and Keith felt bad for putting it there, but before he could apologize, Lance was talking again. "Maybe we should have our own Christmas, here. A Voltron Christmas! How sweet would that be? I mean, we're basically a family anyways. We could even decorate and bake and everything! Well, maybe _Hunk_ will do the baking, but still!" He turned to Keith, who was the one smiling fondly this time. Lance raised an eyebrow questioningly while grinning, causing Keith's smile to grow and reach out a hand to pull each other up. This was going to be one hell of a Christmas.

Looking around, Keith admired the decorations with wide eyes. Lance was smiling wide at the look of awe on Keith's face. "Guess we did good, huh?" Keith nodded softly, still not looking at Lance. When he did turn his gaze, he wished he hadn't. Lance looked beautiful, somehow more so than usual. In an over-sized blue sweater and cheeks barely dusted in a pink blush, contrasting his faint freckles, blue eyes big and bright, Keith wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment, but he had to find some self control.

"You really outdid yourselves... I hope Hunk and my's cooking matches up to this. It's amazing."

Lance scoffed at that. "Um, duh it will! Anything blessed enough to have been made by you or Hunk will be amazing!" Keith felt his cheeks heat up, smiling shyly. He looked around a bit more, but his focused was brought back to Lance when he heard him start talking again. "Hmm, what's this above us?" Keith had seen enough cheesy Christmas movies to know where this was headed, but he looked up anyways. Sure enough, there it was; the mistletoe.

Keith bit his lip and looked back to a grinning Lance, and he was sure he couldn't blush any harder. He rolled his eyes and leaned toward Lance to kiss his cheek, but the blue paladin was having none of that. At the last moment, he turned his face to kiss Keith on the lips. It was nothing rough, it was soft and sweet and Keith smiled sweetly into it. Maybe this Christmas was going to be the best one yet.


End file.
